In a communication device of a relatively small size, such as a cellular telephone or smart phone, it can be difficult to find space for a radio antenna in an interior of the device. For devices with multiple radio elements, each requiring an antenna of a different size, it can be even more difficult to find space for the antennas in the interior of the device. For devices having a metallic housing, it can be still more difficult, because the metallic housing can shield its interior from the radio signals.